With Six Vampire
by HunTaoKaiSoo
Summary: Dimana ketika Kyungsoo harus hidup bersama 6 Vampire tampan. bagaimanakah nasib kyungsoo? (Kyungsoo as Yeoja) [HunSoo]/
1. Chapter 1

"**With Six Vampire"**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Romance, Vampire, Supernatural**

**Note: DO Kyungsoo Yeoja, Author masih **_**Newbie**_**, Typo everywhere, Alur Kacau, Bahasa masih amberegul bahrelway! ._.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Sebuah mobil yang ditumpangi oleh seorang Yeoja, berjalan entah kemana. Setau yeoja itu, dia akan dibawah kesebuah sekolah barunya, ya begitulah kata appanya sebelum appanya meninggal.

Yeoja itupun menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan melihat keluar jendela. Mobil itupun berhenti didepan Gedung besar, dan siapapun pasti tau, itu adalah _XOXO High School_. Banyak orang mengatakan jika sekolah itu begitu misterius, siswa-siswinya juga terlihat seperti 'bukan' manusia.

Tap..

Yeoja itupun turun dari mobilnya, dengan sebuah koper disampingnya. Dia menatap sekolah itu dan mulai berjalan perlahan. Dan disanalah dia, berhenti didepan Asrama.

Tik, tik, tik

"Hujan?"

Kata yeoja itu dan menatap langit, yang memang sudah turun hujan.

Tok,tok,tok

Yeoja itupun mengetuk pintu asrama. Merasa seperti tidak ada jawaban, dia pun membuka pintu itu, dan Bingo, pintu itu tidak tertutup.

"Permisi, apa ada orang? Hm, sepertinya mereka tidak diberitahu kalau aku akan datang hari ini"

Dengan langkah perlahan, yeoja itupun memasuki Asrama.

Yeoja itupun menatap sekelilingnya, dan pandangannya tertuju pada seorang Namja yang sedang tidur diatas Sofa berwarna merah.

Tap,tap,tap

Yeoja itupun berjalan menuju namja yang sedang tertidur tadi. Diapun menatap namja berkulit putih pucat, rambut berwarna merah, masih memakai Seragam dan keraknya sedikit terbuka.

"Um, mian"

Yeoja itupun menyentuh tangan namja tadi, berniat untuk membangunkannya, tapi-

"Eh, kau baik-baik saja? Tanganmu sangat dingin dan-"

Yeoja itu meletakkan telinganya kedada namja itu. Matanya membulat dan menampilkan ekspresi O.O

"Jantungmu tidak berdetak. Oh tidak, aku harus memanggil Ambulance!"

Tit, tit, tit, tit

Yeoja itu menekan tombol nomor hpnya ya tentu saja untuk menelpon ambulance.

Belum sempat, telephone itu diambil oleh namja yg tertidur tadi.

"Berisik"

"Ini bukan rumahmu, jadi jangan berisik"

Kata namja tadi dan mulai bangun duduk diSofa. Namja itupun menatap yeoja tadi dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

"Ka-kau hidup?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau pikir aku apa hah?"

"Tapi, jantungmu tidak berdetak"

Yeoja itupun bangkit berniat untuk lari tapi-

Namja itu lebih cepat menariknya dan membaringkannya diatas sofa, dengan posisi menidurinya.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku akan menghisapmu"

Slrpp, namja tadi menjilat leher yeoja itu, dan belum namja itu menancapkan taringnya sebuah suara muncul dari samping.

"Sehun, ada ribut-ribut apa ini?"

"Sial. Bukan urusanmu, Suho"

Decak namja tadi yang sudah diketahui namanya adalah Sehun.

"Ini adalah Aula depan. Ini adalah tempat untuk menyambut tamu kita. Jadi, lakukan dikamar pribadimu."

"Membosankan"

Kini mereka mengubah posisi, dengan duduk, sedangkan yeoja itu berlari kearah Suho.

"Tolong aku"

"Dan kau?"

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Appaku bilang, aku akan bersekolah dan tinggal disini."

"Aku belum mendengar soal itu. Sehun, jelaskan ini padaku"

"Heh? Mana aku tahu? Kau tak pernah bilang apa-apa soal itu, Pancake"

"Itu karena kau tiba-tiba menyerangku. Tunggu, tadi kau bilang 'Pancake'? kau membicarakanku?"

Kyungsoo menatap sehun dengan tatapan bingung

"Tentu saja aku membicarakanmu, Pabo. Dadamu itu rata seperti pancake"

Kyungsoo pun menatap sehun dengan tatapan membunuh, sebelum beralih menatap suho.

"Ini Aneh. Aku tak diberitahu soal ini."

"Maaf, tapi kau siapa?"

"Kita harusnya tak berbicara disini. Silahkan lewat sini. Dan kau-"

Suho berbalik dan menatap sehun

"Bawakan barang-barangnya"

"cihh, bawa barangmu sendiri"

Kata sehun dan akhirnya pergi menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pun menyusul suho dan sampai disebuah ruangan, ya bisa dibilang ruang keluarga.

"Sekarang untuk kepentingan formalitas, mari kita mulai dengan menceritakan siapa dirimu, dan bagaimana kau masuk ke asrama ini"

"Um,, baiklah. Aku-"

"Kita punya apa disini?"

Sebuah suara muncul dari atas tangga.

"Apa ini benar? Ada yeoja manusia yang sangat manis disni?"

Slrpp,

Begitu terkejutnya kyungsoo bahwa pipinya dijilat oleh namja tadi, dan anehnya bagaimana dia bisa sampai disampingnya?

"Mmm, baumu harum dan manis"

"Izinkan aku menjilatnya"

Kini namja bermata panda dan membawa boneka panda yg menjilatinya

"Kau benar, dia manis"

"Sekarang kalian berdua, tidakkah kalian pikir kelakuan kalian itu tidak sopan terhadap wanita yg baru saja ditemui?"

"Aaaa, bukankah semuanya juga ingin merasakan sesuatu yg terlihat enak ini? Benarkan Tao?"

"Nde Kris"

"Hah? Manis? Yang tertampanlah yg melihatnya pertama. Itu berarti yang tertampanlah yg akan merasakannya pertama kali"

"Bodoh, aku sangat muak mendengarmu menyebut dirimu 'Yang Tertampan'"

"Brengsek! Aku tahu itu kau, Chanyeol. Tunjukan dirimu"

"Kupikir aku mencium bau manusia disini. Jadi, itu kau? Berani sekali kau mengganggu tidurku yg berharga!"

"Ba-bagaimana kau masuk?"

Tanya kyungsoo dengan tatapan heran, sedangkan kris hanya menatap kyungsoo.

"Apa ada yg diberitahu soal gadis ini yg akan tinggal bersama kita?"

Kini, suho yg angkat bicara

Semuanya Diam ..

"Emm, Mian, sepertinya ini semacam kesalahpahaman, jadi aku akan pergi, Permisi!"

Kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tapi suhol berhasil membuatnya terhenti.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mencoba untuk memeriksa kebenaran masalah ini. Bukankah tidak sopan kalau pergi sekarang?

"T-tapi.."

"Apa kau wanita yg dia sebutkan?"

Semuanya menatap namja yg sedang tertidur, sambil mendengarkan lagu diearphonenya.

"Kai, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang yeoja ini?"

Suho menatap kai

"Mungkin"

"Jangan bilang Mungkin. Aku ingin penjelasan"

Sambung kris

"Orang itu... menghubungiku beberapa hari yg lalu. Dia bilang 'kita punya tamu' jadi perlakukan dia dengan baik"

"Apa kau memberitahuku kallau Pancake ini adalah calon 'pengantin'?"

"HAH?"

"Ohh, hanya itu?"

"Lebih seperti 'pengorbanan' dibanding 'pengantin'"

"Oh, Benar. Dan dia juga menyebutkan untuk tak membunuhnya"

Mata kai terbuka, dan nampak mata biru indah itu.

"Sungguh?"

"Itu artinya kita akan memiliki hubungan yang sangat lama dengannya"

Kyungsoo hanya cengo melihat ke-6 namja ini, jujur saja dia tidak mengerti apa yg mereka bicarakan calon pengantinlah, dia sama sekali gk ngerti.

"Tampaknya sudah tak ada kesalahpahaman, jadi izinkan kami memperkenalkan diri kami."

"Ini adalah putra tertua Wu Yifan atau Kris, aku adalah putra kedua, Kim Joonmyun atau Suho, ini yg ketiga Park Chanyeol tau Chanyeol, Kim Jongin atau Kai dia yg keempat, Huang ZiTao atau Tao yg kelima, dan putra terakhir sekaligus maknae Oh Sehun atau Sehun"

"Tapi, ini pasti suatu kesalahan. Tak ada yg memberitahuku soal pengantin. Dan.. selain itu,, kalian semua... Cukup aneh"

Dengan perasaan waswas.

Diam ...

"Aku harus menghubungi seseorang-

Cklek

"Eh, Handphoneku, kembalikan"

"Apa harus?"

"Kembalikan kumohon!

"Apa yg kau lakukakan?"

"Aku melakukan ini-

Krekkk

Chanyeol menghancurkan handphone kyungsoo dengan sekali remas.

"Menyingkir sana, lagipula kau tidak memerlukan itu disini"

Kyungsoo tidak sadar kalau Kris dan Tao sudah berada disampingnya

"Aaaaa, Soo, kau akan berteman sangat baik dengan kami, jadi kau tak butuh handphone bututmu itu."

"Aku benar-benar merasa lapar"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa,"

Kyungsoo berlari berusah menjauh namun apa daya baru selangkah dia terjatuh dan lutunya luka hingga berdarah.

Dan

'DEG'

Kyungsoo menatap mata-mata itu, mata yang mengarah padanya, menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar, sehingga berhasil memperlihatkan Taring-taring mereka.

"Va-vampire ?"

tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit lutunya kyungsoo berusaha lari dari sarang vampire ini, dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya jika seatap dengan 6 namja vampire, tapi jujur saya, kyungsoo mengakui kalau memang mereka semua sangat tampan, terutama 'dia' bagi kyungsoo dia terlihat tidak buas, hanya dingin, tapi keren.

Kyungsoo berlari entah dimana dia saat ini, dia melihat seorang namja dengan boneka pandanya menatap dirinya lapar, kyungsoo berlari hingga menemukan telephone. Namun apa daya kabel telephonenya putus.

"Sudah kubilang kau takkan membutuhkan telephone selama disini. Sekarang soo, kau akan berlari kemana"

Kyungsoo perlahan mundur dan memang keberuntungann tidak berpihak kepadanya, dia malah bersandar didada namja yg bernama Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan diri untuk berlari meninggalkan chanyyeol, dan akhirnya dia sampai didepan pintu keluar"

Bugg bug bug

"Bukaa pintunyaa, hosh hosh"

Dengan nafas terengah kyungsoo menendang-nendang pintu itu

Sebuah tangan memenjarakan dirinya

"Kau mencoba lari kemana hah? Inilah saatnya untuk berteriak. Hibur aku dengan berteriak dari puncak paru-parumu, sekarang kau tidak bisa lari dariku"

Kyungsoo masih berhasil melepaskan diri dari Sehun, dan berlari meninggalkannya sendiri dengan tawa Devil.

Kyungsoo berlari menaiki tangga kelantai dua dan berhenti disebuah ruangan dengan bekas rantai dan gembok yang sudah terlepas, dia memutuskan untu bersembunyi didalam. Diruangan itu hanya ada kursi dan meja yg tertutup kain putih, rak buku yg penuh dengan debu, dan ada jendela yg seperti mirip dengan pintu, dibalik jendela itu kyungsoo melihat sesosok yeoja berpostur tinggi dengan rambut terurai berdiri membelakanginya, dan yeoja itu menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan sadiss :v

"S-sakitt"

Kyungsoo memegang dadanya yg terasa sakit, dan mundur sehingga belakangnya membentur rak buku, sehingga beberapa buku berjatuhan. dan ketika dia melihat keluar yeoja tadi sudah menghilang dari tatapannya.

Kyungsoo beralih menatap buku yg jatuh tadi, dan dia melihat foto appanya sedang menggendong dirinya ketika masih bayi, dan disana ada juga Diary appanya.

"Dari semua kamar, kau memilih kamar yg salah"

"Ini adalah kamar yg telah kami tutup, hingga tak seorangpun dapat masuk. Aku harus menggantinya dengan kunci baru."

Suho menatap kyungsoo yg masih terduduk sammbil memegang foto dan diary appanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk, gadis kecil?"

"Jangan bergerak, kau itu mangsaku"

"A-aku bukan mangsa siapa-siapa"

"Cukup beralasannya."

"Oh kau! Jangan lagi, Chanyeol"

Wajah kyungsoo kini menampilkan wajah penuh kasihan,

"Tampangmu itu, membuat cairanku mengalir"

"Mungkin aku akan menghisapnya juga"

"Aku juga ingin merasakannya"

"Hanya ada satu fakta yg harus kau pahami sepenuhnya. Fakta bahwa kau takkan pernah bisa lari dari kami"

"Oh, langsung keintinya. Bilang saja padanya, jika berusaha kabur, dia akan mati"

Sehun dan kris pun memulai aksinya

Prangg

Kaca dari bingkai foto pecah,

"Mianhae, aku merusaknya"

Kata Kai dengan tatapan dingin kearah saudara-saudaranya itu

Mata kyungsoo berbinar binar menatap 'dia' yg menurutnya sudah membantunya. Dan rasa ini, benar-benar mulai muncul.

"Heii, pancake. Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Tolong Akuu"

~ **To Be Continued** ~

Wkwkwkwk, ff macam apa ini? -.-"

Ya harap maklum dah, ini pertama kalinya bagi Dhea :3

Masih samar-samar :v

Ohya nanti bakal bermunculan Memb EXO sebagai Yeoja.

Entahlah siapa dia, XD masih SECRET xV

oKAI Next? Jan lupa Riviewnya ne ^^

Gomawo ~~ :*3 {}


	2. Chapter 2

"**With Six Vampire"**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Remake dari pilm 'Diabolic Lovers'**

**Genre: Romance, Vampire, Supernatural**

**Note: DO Kyungsoo Yeoja, Author masih **_**Newbie**_**, Typo everywhere, Alur Kacau, Bahasa masih amberegul bahrelway! ._.**

**Tidak Suka? Tombol Close tab Terbuka Lebar !**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

#**Previously**

"Dari semua kamar, kau memilih kamar yg salah"

"Ini adalah kamar yg telah kami tutup, hingga tak seorangpun dapat masuk. Aku harus menggantinya dengan kunci baru."

Suho menatap kyungsoo yg masih terduduk sammbil memegang foto dan diary appanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk, gadis kecil?"

"Jangan bergerak, kau itu mangsaku"

"A-aku bukan mangsa siapa-siapa"

"Cukup beralasannya."

"Oh kau! Jangan lagi, Chanyeol"

Wajah kyungsoo kini menampilkan wajah penuh kasihan,

"Tampangmu itu, membuat cairanku mengalir"

"Mungkin aku akan menghisapnya juga"

"Aku juga ingin merasakannya"

"Hanya ada satu fakta yg harus kau pahami sepenuhnya. Fakta bahwa kau takkan pernah bisa lari dari kami"

"Oh, langsung keintinya. Bilang saja padanya, jika berusaha kabur, dia akan mati"

Sehun dan kris pun memulai aksinya

Prangg

Kaca dari bingkai foto pecah,

"Mianhae, aku merusaknya"

Kata Kai dengan tatapan dingin kearah saudara-saudaranya itu

Mata kyungsoo berbinar binar menatap 'dia' yg menurutnya sudah membantunya. Dan rasa ini, benar-benar mulai muncul.

"Heii, pancake. Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Tolong Akuu"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pun membuka matanya, dan dia sudah berada dikamar. Entah kamar siapa, dia sendiri juga gk tahu bagaimana dia bisa sampai kekamar ini. Yang dia ingat dia sedang bersama 6 Vampire yg akan memakannya, dan Sehun membuatnya Pingsan. Entahlah bagaimana caranya.

Kyungsoo pun meraba lehernya, memastikan apakah lehernya baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Syukurlah, Aku masih belum digigit. Kenapa aku begini?"

Kyungsoo hampirr ingin menangis

"Menangis juga percuma, Soo. Kamu terlihat seksi dengan baju tidurmu itu loh. Selain itu, baumu benar-benar sedap. Dan kau memang sengaja menggodaku ya?"

Kris berjalan mendekati kyungsoo dan Sehun mendorongnya kasar.

"Jangan seenaknya menyentuh milik yang tertampan, tanpa seizin"

"Sehun, jangan kasar begitu dong"

"Berisik, dia ini milikku"

"Kalian berdua ini. kalian bisa terlambat"

Suho datang dari belakang pintu

"cih, lagi-lagi kau, Suho"

"Tapi aku sedang bersenang-senang"

Sambung Kris

"Kamu juga harus segera ganti baju."

Suho menyodorkan Baju sekolah kearah kyungsoo

"Pergi sekolah malam-malam begini?"

Tanya kyungsoo heran

"Dasar, kamu ini benar-benar lemah otak ya? Apa semuanya perlu dijelaskan satu demi satu?"

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu larut untuk kesekolah"

"Selama kau tinggal disini, kau harus menyesuaikan gaya hidupmu dengan kami. Dan jika kau tidak suka, kau boleh pergi dari sini kapanpun"

"Tapi katanya, kalau aku kabur aku akan mati?"

"Kenapa?"

"T-tidak!"

"Kalau sudah paham. Cepat ganti baju seragammu"

Suho pun menatap kyungsoo dan perrgi.

Kyungsoo pun menatap seragam itu dan langsung pergi untuk bersiap.

.

.

.

.

Mereka ber-7 pun berjalan menuju _XOXO High School_ selama perjalanan Hening menyelimuti ketujuhnya. Kyungsoo pun menatap ke-7 namja ini dengan tatapan heran.

'Mereka semua itu, bersaudara kan? Kenapa mereka tidak akrab?'

Dalam hati kyungsoo

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Dada rata?"

Sehun memecah kehengingan

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dada rata? Aku ini juga punya nama, yaitu Do Kyungsoo"

"Berisik. Pendapatmu tidak berarti apapun lagi bagiku. Da-da Ra-ta"

Tiba-tiba suho menyodorkan sebuah minuman kearah Kyungsoo'

"Minumlah ini, ini adalah Jus Cranberry murni 100% sangat baik untuk darah rendah"

"G-gomawo"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kau hanya perlu ingat bahwa, kau adalah mangsa kami. Dan minum itu setiap hari"

Kyungsoo pun menundukan kepalanya sambil menatap jus tadi

"Giginya gemertak tu. Panda, kalau manusia sendang merasa ketakutan, biasanya kelihatan dari sikap semacam ini"

Tao berbicara dengan boneka pandanya, dan beralih menatap kyungsoo dengan tawa yg susah diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka pun tiba di _XOXO High School. _Kyungsoo menatap sekolah yg besar itu.

"Kau akan sekelas dengan Sehun dan Tao. Pergilah bersama mereka"

Suho menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo,

"B-baik"

"Dan, jangan bertindak sembrangan jika tidak mau dihukum. Kau mengerti?"

Kyungsoo pun tiba dikelasnya, dan dia menatap Papan tulis denga pengungman disana

'Semuanya berkumpul diKelas Memasak'

"Kelas memasak ya?"

.

.

.

Kini Kyungsoo dan Sehun sedang berada diKelas memasak.

"Buatkan aku sesuatu!"

Perintah sehun ke Kyungsoo

"Tapi kita harus masuk kekelas berikutnya"

"Jangan membantahku"

Kyungsoo pun selesai membuatkan makanan kecil untuk sehun, dan membereskan peralatannya. Kyungsoo pun mencuci sisa alat yg mereka gunakan tadi.

"Hey, Sehun. Bantu aku juga dong! Sehun -"

Kyungsooo pun membalikkan badannya dan Sehun sudah berada dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo pun berlari menuju jendela,

"Kenapa kau lari hah? Aku sudah menahan diri sejak kemarin. Aku sangat haus"

"Tolong hentikan"

"Bukannya berlari menuju pintu, kau hanya berlari menuju jendela. Hm, tanpa bekas taring, kau lebih kelihatan enak"

Taring sehun pun menancap dileher kyungsoo, dan mulai menghisap darahnya.

"Luar biasa. Rasanya lebih manis dari semua yg pernah kuhisap"

Sehun memberi jeda sebelum lanjut menghisapnya

Tiba-tiba suara muncul dibalik pintu

"Tidak kusangka kau akan melakukan ini disekolah."

"Cih, Suho"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawb dan antarkan dia pulang"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun pun meletakan Kyungsoo disofa, sambil menunggunya sadar.

"Yo, kau sudah sadar?"

Sehun pun mendekati kyungsoo

"J-jangan mendekat. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Kau masiih belum paham juga ya?"

Sehun pun menggendong Kyungsoo ala _Bridal Style_ dan membawanya ke Kolam Renang.

"Kau ini milikku, jadi jangan sebentar-sebentar membantahku"

Sehun pun melempar kyungsoo keKolam.

"Tolongg,, hah,hah,, aku hah, tidak bisa berenang!, hah habbbb"

Tangan kyungsoo perlahan tenggelam.

Dan mata Sehun membulat dia mengingat masa lalunya, dimana Eommanya membiarkan dia tenggelam.

Sehun pun menyelam dan menarik kyungsoo, disela-sela Sehun mencium bibir kyungsoo dan sedikit melumatnya, dan berpindah keleher kyungsoo dan menancapkan taringnya.

Merasa kyungsoo mulai kehabisan nafas Sehun mengangkat kyungsoo dan membawa keDaratan.

"Hah,hah,hah, uhuk uhuk"

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas ketika diDaratan.

"Tolong hentikan"

"Apa boleh buat. Hari ini sampai disini saja."

Sehun pun melemparkan handuk kearah kyungsoo dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Disisi lain seseorang menatap Asrama dimana ke-6 namja vampire tinggal dan 1 yeoja.

Kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju kamar yg terlarang, dia datang untuk mencari Diary Appanya. Dan ketika dia membuka Diary itu, semuanya hilang. Diary itu kosong bahkan foto Appa dan dirinya juga hilang.

"S-semuanya hilang?"

Kyungsoo pun menjatuhkan Diary appanya.

~ **To Be Continued** ~

Wih Dhea comeback ini :3

Dhea mo nanya, kira" Salah gk Dhea rimek pilm jadi epep?

Dhea masih blum punya ide buat bikin epep sendiri, *Conf*

Yapp! Keknya Pairingnya HunSoo deh :v

Gomawo bet yg udah Riview ^^ dan jan lupa Riview ne^^ :D

* **Kyle **| **ViraaHee **| **yixingcom **| **Baby Crong **| **Kaisooship **| **Baby L Soo** | **Kim Leera **| 


	3. Chapter 3

"**With Six Vampire"**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Remake dari Anime 'Diabolic Lovers'**

**Genre: Romance, Vampire, Supernatural**

**Note: DO Kyungsoo Yeoja, Author masih****_Newbie_****, Typo everywhere, Alur Kacau, Bahasa masih amberegul bahrelway! ._.**

**Tidak Suka? Tombol Close tab Terbuka Lebar !**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

#**Previously**

Disisi lain seseorang menatap Asrama dimana ke-6 namja vampire tinggal dan 1 yeoja.

Kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju kamar yg terlarang, dia datang untuk mencari Diary Appanya. Dan ketika dia membuka Diary itu, semuanya hilang. Diary itu kosong bahkan foto Appa dan dirinya juga hilang.

"S-semuanya hilang?"

Kyungsoo pun menjatuhkan Diary appanya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk diMeja makan bersama keenam vampire, kyungsoo sedikit heran dengan makanan mereka, tidak ada bawang putih? Ohhh Kyungsoo kau lupa mereka vampire.

Kyungsoo menatap keenamnya, mereka sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing-masing. Hening damai tanpa suara.

Sampai kris memecahkan keheningan.

"Makanmu sedikit sekali Soo. Kau harus makan banyak kalau tak mau kena anemia. Atau, kau mau kusuapi?"

Kris menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menggoda, sampai suara suho mengusamkan wajahnya.

"Kris. Makan sambil berbicara itu adalah tata krama yg buruk"

"Yaa, terserah."

Kris kembali melahap makanan yg ada didepannya.

Dan Kai, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Suho menatap tubuh Kai yg mulai menghilang dengan tatapan 'benci'.

"Cihh, pengecut. Anak yg tumbuhnya dimanja-manja, memang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya"

Kyungsoo menatap Suho dengan tatapan Heran, dan kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya menatap Tao yg asyik dengan bonekanya.

"Panda, berikutnya kau mau makan apa? Makan cemilan yuk"

Tao pun meninggalkan meja makan.

Diikuti oleh ketiga vampire kecuali Suho dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan meninggalkan meja makan, tapi suara suho berhasil membuatnya berhenti.

"Mau kemana kau? Tata kramamu tidak sopan. Bersihkan ini dulu baru kau pergi"

"N-nde"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo duduk dikamarnya sambil menatap dinding kosong. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yg terjadi pada Diary Appanya.

Kyungsoo tersadar dengan hadirnya Sehun.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa huh?"

"T-tidak apa-apa! A-ku mau mandi"

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan kebelakang tapi Kyungsoo kurang cepat dari Sehun.

"Akan kubuat tanda disini"

Sehun pun memberikan Kissmark pada Kyungsoo dibagian leher, tidak hanya dileher, bahkan di bagian bahu.

"Ini adalah tanda kalau kau adalah milikku. Dan, sisanya setelah kau selesai mandi. Dan jangan buatku menunggu atau kau akan menyesal"

"I-iya"

Kyungsoo pun berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo langsung berhadapan dengan cermin, melihat kissmark yg diberikan sehun tadi.

'Byurrrr'

Suara air dari Bathtub. Kyungsoo kaget melihat siapa dibath tub,

"K-kai? Kau sedang apa?"

"Tentu saja mandi"

"T-tapi, aku juga m-mau mandi"

Kai pun membuka matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman Evil.

"Mau mandi bareng?"

"M-mana mungkin aku Mau !"

"Wajahmu merah tuh"

Kyungsoo pun memegang pipinya yg terasa panas dan mungkin memang sudah semerah Darah

"K-kai, padahal kalian ini saudara tapi knp bisa beda jauh?"

"Kami ini saudara beda Eomma. Aku dan Suho adalah saudara kandung, lalu si tiga Sehun, Tao, dan Kris adalah saudara beda Eomma, dan Chanyeol, dia juga dari Ibu yg berbeda"

Perlahan kai menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam Bath thub.

Kyungsoo pun langsung menarik tangan Kai.

Mata kai membulat menatap Tangan kyungsoo yg menariknya, dan masa lalunya terbayang lagi dikepalanya.

"K-kai, sakitt"

Kai tersadar dari alam hayalnya ._. dia tau kalau dia mencekram tangan Kyungsoo sangat kuat.

Kai pun menarik tangan kyungsoo kedalam Bath Thub. Masih dengan keadaan semua pakaian masih tertutup ditubuh mereka. Kini skg mereka dalam posisi saling berhadapan.

"Aku mau meminum darahmu"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa wajahmu? Kau ketakutan?"

Mata kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan takut, belum mendapat izin dari tuannya, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Leher kyungsoo, Kai berhenti sejenak melihat Kissmark yg ada pada leher Kyungsoo.

"Ini Sehun ya? Dasar Maknae Posesif" 

"A-aku kira Kau berbeda"

"Hah?"

Kai menatap wajah kyungsoo yg sedang menutup matanya.

"Aku kira kau berbeda dari saudaramu, kenapa?"

"Jangan salah paham. Aku ini Vampire"

Kai pun mulai menancapkan taringnya keleher kyungsoo

"Darahmu sangat panas dan manis, ternyata kau bisa bergairah juga, hanya karena ada taring yg menancap dilehermu. Dan skg aku tau kenapa kau disuruh tinggal disini"

Kai memberi jeda disela perkataanya

"Darahmu benar-benar yg terbaik"

"Dan, lain kali pikir dulu sebelum mendekatiku"

Kai langsung menglihang dari Bath thub meninggalakan kyungsoo sendiri dengan tatapan kosong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo keluar dari Kamar mandi dengan sudah memakai pakaian. Mata kyungsoo membulat menatap namja didepannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"Kau terlambat. Dan kau tau apa yg akan kulakukan."

"S-sehun, tolong sepertinya ini bukan waktu yg tepat"

"Kau tidak ada hak untuk melarangku. Sekarang biarkan aku menyantapmu"

Perlahan sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi Sehun terhenti dan wajahnya berubah drastis ketiika melihat ada bekas taring yg masih baru disana.

"Apa ini? Suho? Tidak ini pasti Kai"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun keluar bersama kyungsoo, dan menghampiri kai yg sedang mendengarkan lagu.

"Kai, kau mau ajak ribut yah?"

"Berisikkk!"

"Cih! Kutantang kau main anak panah!"

"Melelahkan"

"Dasar !"

Prok,prok

Kris muncul dari belakang ketiganya

"Sepertinya seru, dan hadiahnya adalah Soo"

"Sudah cukup! Ada ribut apa ini?"

Suho muncul lagi dari arah yg berlawanan

"Sehun menantang Kai main anak panah"

Sambung Kris

"Aku tidak perduli dengan yeoja itu. Diamlah, dan biarkan aku tidur"

Kai menutup kembali matanya

"Sudah kuduga kau bakal bilang begitu. Cih, dia selalu saja mundur kalau ditantang. Kalau kau cari kata 'Banci' dikamus, kau bisa melihat fotonya disitu. Ciri khas pecundang tulen"

Sambung suho

Perkataan Suho berhasil membuat Kai membuka matanya

"Aku terima tantanganmu. Oh Sehun"

Kini permainan berlangsung dengan Seri Kai hanya memiliki kesempatan terakhir untuk menang atau kalah.

"Jika kai bisa memanah tepat ditengah maka kai akan menang dan kau akan menjadi miliknya"

Terang kris kepada kyungsoo

Dan Kai berhasil memanah tepat ditengah, dan otomatis kai menang.

Kai pun berjalan melewati saudaranya dan kyungsoo

"silahkan, Hadiahmu Kim Jongin"

Kris mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga terbentur dengan tubuh Kai,

"Bagiku, manusia hanyalah sebagai mangsa dan sumber makanan. Kau pasti tau itu, jadi jangan pernah berpikir untu bermain main denganku"

~ **To Be Continued** ~

Dan akhirnya chapter 3 rilis =D

Dhea sangat minta maaf untuk keterlambatannya,

Harap dimaklumi Dhea sangat sibuk diReall

Sibuk ujian –w- dan sibuk Remedial =_=

Tapi sukurlah bisa mendapat Rangking 7 :v *Plakk xD

Oteh-oteh, makin seru aje :3 Cieee yg ada KaiSoo momentsnya . tapi kebanyakan HunSoo ye :''

Nanti diChap selanjutnya bakalan ada KrisSoo dan TaoSoo moments .-. ._.

Jangan lupa Reviewnya nee ^^

Dan Sekali lagi Dhea ingatkan ! **Yang tidak suka dengan ff ini silahkan Stop Read! **

And Gomawo buat yg udah ngeRiview :*

* **Kyle**| **ViraaHee**| **yixingcom**| **Baby Crong**| **Kaisooship**| **Baby L Soo** | **Kim Leera**| **Kim Kaisoo**|** SaranghaeExo **|** Guest **|**InSoo-nim**| **cahayaanjanie**|**14045**** *dan yg tidak tersebutkan**


End file.
